In display devices using, for example, liquid crystal display elements or organic electroluminescent (EL) display elements, there has been a growing demand for smaller pixels. However, in such a smaller pixel, capacitance for maintaining a voltage applied to a pixel electrode becomes small. Therefore, a conductive line such as a signal line which supplies an image signal to the pixel is coupled with the pixel electrode, and an undesirable change is caused in the pixel potential by the coupling.
There is a case where such a change in pixel potential is visually recognized as flicker of a display image. In particular, such flicker tends to be visually recognized when a display device is driven at low frequency.